


Flood

by noveltea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's flirting with a case of hypothermia and Castiel could probably think his way into dry clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flood

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and ideas belong to their respective creators.
> 
> Written for a comment_fic prompt: Supernatural, Castiel/any, wet clothes could mean hypothermia, fortunately angels don't get cold but provide excellent body heat

It starts raining and doesn't stop.

Deanna can't tell if it's because of their ritual or because it's a coincidence, but it doesn't really matter in the end. Her clothes are soaked through, so full of water now that it just sits on her skin.

It isn't just her clothes that are soaked; it feels like the water is seeping into her - into every part of her - an uncontrollable flood threatening to rise up and drown her.

She can't help the shiver that wracks her body, but she's determined not to let down her guard on account of a little water.

There're bigger things at stake - or so people keep reminding her.

When it's over she can't feel her extremities and she's not sure she can remember what it feels like to be dry, but she's saved the day. Again.

With help.

Said help stands there in the rain like it doesn't affect him, and she's pretty sure it doesn't.

She's flirting with a case of hypothermia and he could probably think his way into dry clothes.

The rain slows, but doesn't stop completely.

She can't help but watch the invisible dark shadow of where evil had been minutes - hours, maybe - ago.

She doesn't notice him move.

Her very own angel.

It's not until he wraps his arms around her, pulling her in close that she realises how much she's shaking.

She feels warmth seep back into her body, spreading out from where his hands rest on her back.

It's the most human she's known him to be.


End file.
